


甘泉一夜 One Night in The Spring Part1

by QingfengtingYu



Category: Chinese History RPF, 汉武, 西汉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingfengtingYu/pseuds/QingfengtingYu
Summary: ——第一章：《祸起》——Chapter1 A Not-so-good Start梗概：云中之战结束后，车骑将军卫青和骑都尉韩说被先后从朔方原召回，帝王决定给勾引卫青的韩说施以惩戒。——第二章：《进阶》——Chapter2 Punishment，作者SummerXxx梗概：帝王对不忠的臣子的惩罚不断升级。





	甘泉一夜 One Night in The Spring Part1

01  
卫青请求屯军朔方原的时候，刘彻很不高兴。因为他的眼线已经告诉他，关内侯和朔方的某个骑都尉走得很近。  
“叫苏建去吧。”刘彻不耐地向跪着的卫青挥手。  
那个骑都尉，自己差不多已经把他忘了。居然，居然，拉着仲卿给自己戴绿帽！虽然他明白将军们在外面打仗，奔波劳累，多多少少有那方面的需求，但是一下子被戴上两顶绿帽，刘彻不禁又想起了家里囤着的备胎董偃。  
呵，这么说来，自己一直也在给关内侯戴绿帽不是么……  
“喏。”面前跪着的人说。刘彻先是露出笑容，接着又叹气。这人果然是，明面上从来不和自己对着干，不像汲黯那家伙窝里横。  
一直没有谁能真正进入他的心底，狠狠地触动眼前这个人——除了，牵扯到那个姓霍的外甥的任何事。  
卫青跪在那里，迟迟不闻刘彻吐出“平身”二字，知道自己定是招惹了帝王。  
果然，抬起头的时候，听到刘彻说：“朔方原的韩说，仲卿还记得吗？”  
卫青心中一惊，便立刻明白了帝王的意思：“臣有罪，臣罪当诛。”  
“爱卿何罪之有，倒是说给朕听听？”帝王拂袖。  
“臣有负陛下尊宠。”卫青皱眉。  
“怎么个有负法？”刘彻此时来了兴致，好久没见到关内侯宠辱不惊的面上现出懊恼的表情呢。  
“臣与韩都尉两情相悦，请陛下开恩，成全我二人。”  
卫青心中这么想着，话到了嘴边却转了弯：“臣一时控制不住自己，对韩都尉起了非分之想，臣该死！”  
刘彻本已经站起，听闻此言，不由得渐渐起了笑意。  
他坐回天子宝座，笑声不断，直到响彻宣室殿。  
“朕的仲卿，还是一如既往地老实哪！”  
卫青望着笑到打滚的帝王，心中长吁一口气，这一劫估计就该这么过去了吧。  
刘彻忽然停了笑，凑到卫青耳边道：“朕知道，那个小妖孽，任凭是个正常男人都把持不住，仲卿着了他的道也属正常。”  
刘彻这厢说得轻巧，卫青那边却暗暗捏起汗来。卫青知道，通常刘彻抛出如此大方的言辞，后面都要跟着一个大喘气儿。  
刘彻捻起案上那一只毛笔，蘸了墨，在浆纸上挥洒方遒，须臾，“騎都尉韓說”五个大字跃然纸上。  
卫青看得暗暗心惊。  
“话说回来，朕也有好几年没见这个小妖孽了，不如这样，既然仲卿想见他，那朕就把他召回来，承明殿的侍中之职，朕给他留一个。”刘彻的脸上露出坏坏的笑。  
不给瞠目结舌的关内侯有任何回复的时间，刘彻拍板道：“就这么定了，苏校尉听旨，即日前往朔方，屯兵十万，置郡朔方城，再加个五原郡。”  
“好啦，众卿都退下吧。”刘彻挥挥手，想了一下，又道，“仲卿留下。”

02  
卫青半趴在榻上。  
上好的蚕丝锦被自肩膀滑落到腰际，他伸出一只手抚额，摇摇头赶走袭来的头疼。芙蓉玉帐，金丝玉砌，翡翠玉阁，雕梁画栋，在眼前晃呀晃。  
帝王家，到底是有情还是无情？  
离开的时候，刘彻明明嘴里说着“朕已经放手了”，当自己回来时，任性的帝王却只是美其名曰“战事期间想念仲卿得紧”，将自己翻来覆去地摁在承明殿的寝宫榻上长达数日。  
这就好比对方在放纸鸢，明明放得很高很高，手中总牵着一根线，要自己回来的时候，只需轻轻一拽，自己就不得不瞬间从高空坠落。  
但是卫青依然不明白刘彻葫芦里卖的什么药。明明不满于自己心有旁骛的事实，却又把韩都尉调回京师。

韩说到达甘泉宫的那个早上，天气雾蒙蒙的，翠绿的林子里升起薄烟。卫青起得很早，亲自动身迎接。  
这一切全是刘彻的安排，否则给关内侯几个胆子他也不敢来接人。因为，韩说会出现在这里，都，是，他，的，错。  
“末将见过卫将军。”一身轻甲衬得眼前人如水光山色。  
卫青尴尬地伸手去搀韩说，正思索着如何向他说明眼下的情形，不想对方抬起一双晶亮的眸子，对自己道：“卫将军，你瘦了。”

“所以，陛下准许我们在一起了，是吗？”韩说的声音怀着期冀与欣喜。  
“是，也不是。”卫青摇头，覆上对方一双手。这双姣好的手在朔方的时候，因为练兵骑马而留下了累累细小的伤痕。  
“陛下知道了你和我的关系，但是他并不开心。”卫青小心翼翼地选择着措辞，“接下来不管发生什么，你照着陛下的命令去做即可，我会把握好分寸，尽量不伤到你。”  
韩说笑了一下，在对方手背上落下一个轻吻。  
“不管卫将军要末将做什么，末将定当赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。”眼前人一双红唇吐出笃定的话语，晶亮的眼透出坚毅的神情。

03  
“卫将军，韩将军，汤沐已备好，请随奴婢来。”宦者道。  
流水溅起一片蒸腾热气。卫青俊美的面容在这雾气中时隐时现。  
当二人坦承相见的时候，韩说还是起了一丝本能的战栗，因为这里，是他曾经熟悉的地方。在朔方，与卫青耳鬓厮磨，甚至战前絮叨生离死别时，他也不曾有过这样的微颤。  
“说儿，待会不管发生什么事，你只要看着我。”卫青的声音在头顶响起。  
对方的双手在自己的身上不断游离，韩说一双眼渐渐泛起迷离。棕黑色的卷发漂浮在水面上，犹如一朵荷叶撑开好看的扇形。  
吻不断轻轻落在脖颈上，锁骨上，然而离满足还差得远。小别胜新婚，数日不见，他才发现自己是如此想念对方的每一寸身体，想念大手划过身躯带来的不由自主。  
那一双带着茧子的手，曾弯弓射白羊，擒楼烦，打下原本属于大汉的地盘，将自己一直心心念念的河朔草原收归。现在这双手紧紧抱住自己，缠绕自己，抚慰着每一寸肌肤，他还有什么好不满足的呢？  
有什么，是他无法承受的呢？  
“闭上眼睛。”爱人轻轻地在耳边低语。  
韩说嘴边露出一抹愉悦的笑意——卫青还是第一次在床笫之私提出另类的要求。  
他顺从地阖上双眼，羽睫带着凝满蒸汽的露珠，覆盖住那一双与他的发色相近的金棕色瞳仁。

眼睛闭上，其他感觉就会更敏感。  
苏合香夹带着龙涎香，还有一点点麝香的气味飘散在这蒸腾的浴室中。  
带着凉意的素色锦帛被覆上双眼，自后脑处打成一个节。  
身上人伏下来，认真地，无比亲切地加深这个吻。舌在唇齿间不停游走，仿佛要攻陷他这座城池，占有他的三魂六魄。  
温热的唇离去，沿着锁骨，胸膛一路往下。以及“哗啦”没入水中的声音。  
韩说一惊，伸出手去够卫青，却扑了个空。  
踉跄间，被人扶住了腰胯。  
身前已然挺立多时的地方被包容进一个极其柔软的所在。  
“啊嗯……”韩说控制不住愉悦的呻吟，因双眼被遮住而比以往更加敏感的身体止不住地挺动，更何况对方整个人完全没在水里，温柔地前后律动着服务自己的私处。  
韩说的手无力地覆上卫青水中飘散的青丝，本能地将对方轻轻带向自己。  
俯在下体处的爱人完全接纳了自己，任由自己的动作不停地深入。

在即将攀上高潮的一霎那，另一双带着凉意的手自身后攀住了韩说的髋部。  
“呃……你……”这双手的触感和力度，以及它们同时带来的那些泉涌一般的回忆，令韩说瞬间惊呼出声。  
大手将韩说带向自己，早就挺立炙热的部位犹如一把火热的钢刀，抵上花心，没有任何手指的开拓，只是借着温泉水的润滑，不停地在入口试图大力顶进。  
“说儿，放松。”身前人的温热唇齿也离开了私密花茎，卫青自水中站起，将韩说的双腿架在臂弯里，不停地吻着他的唇，以减轻他的痛苦。  
“不……不要……啊……”好看的眉头蹙锁，韩说紧紧环住卫青的肩膀，面上满是痛苦的表情，分不清是泉水，冷汗，或者是泪水自脸颊滑落。  
身后人一攻不下，更失了耐性，抓住他的胯部，毫不留情地再次顶上花心，生生向里推进了一寸。  
“啊啊——”凄厉的惨叫声回响在空旷的室内。韩说将额头深深埋进卫青的肩窝中。  
“放松，说儿，不然你会受伤的。”温柔的话语传来，夹杂着不间断的深吻抚触，努力试图在他心中注入一丝安慰。  
“哈……”韩说痛苦地吸气，原本凄厉的声音被生生卡断，梗在喉间再也发不出丝毫，他拼命地抱住身前不断亲吻撩拨的卫青，仿佛抱住一棵救命的稻草。  
然而这棵稻草，不断说着让他放松的情话，却抵着他的胸膛，抱着他的腰，一边揉捏着扒开他的臀瓣，一边将他向身后的利剑深深摁坐下去。

04  
刘彻怔怔地看着血丝自二人交合的地方慢慢渗出，随着水波蔓延开来，证明着身下人所承受的痛苦。 不仅是韩说，甫一进入这温柔乡，刘彻身体里的所有记忆都被唤醒，本能地享受着身下人的痉挛。他已经有点后悔这么玩弄韩说，但是作为帝王的自尊又催着他继续完成这一惩罚。  
所以，他决定缩短惩罚的过程，一插到底。  
层层叠叠的甬道吸附上来，令刘彻长舒一口气。似乎之前许多日的赌气，不安与不满，开始在这水雾中烟消云散。他望着韩说，深埋在对方体内的利剑感触着身下人无法克制的不断颤抖；他抚摸上那双开始筋挛的双腿，感受它们不由自主地扭动，踢打，仿似两条砧板上的鱼尾巴。  
刘彻不禁回忆起六年前，自己同这具身体的主人，几乎日日夜夜在寝宫各处覆雨翻云。少年的奇异的发色，以及由情欲引导而深浅变化的瞳色，个中美妙绝伦的记忆，如今迅速再度向自己袭来。  
帝王伸出一只手，覆上韩说飘散的长发，解开蒙在那一双魅惑之眼上的，那条碍事的锦帛。  
  
终于重新见到光线，终于看到眼前紧贴着自己的卫青，韩说不由地产生了一丝安全感。虽然最初信誓旦旦地同卫将军保证过“什么都可以”，真到了承受的一刻，他还是后悔了。之前毫无预警的疼痛，令韩说几乎背过气去；少年时的记忆攀爬到肌肤上，令他痛不欲生；不断筋挛着不可控的小腿，更是令他只有出的气，没了进的气。  
好在，这些其他部位的难耐的痛苦，渐渐转移了来自身后的注意力。  
观察到韩说面上的一丝放松，卫青送上深深一吻，而后再度潜入水中，将韩说的双腿架在双肩上，重新将那瘫软下来的欲望含入口中。  
那厢刘彻也不再留情，开始缓缓进出。  
“啊嗯……轻……轻点……啊……”血丝不断随着身后人的进攻溢出，直到溢无可溢。韩说不断地尖叫着，颤抖着，一直到叫声中终于带上了一点上翘的尾音。他终于寻回了一点理智，开始强迫自己放松。  
刘彻深埋的那里很快感应到这一变化，随即大力抽插起来。  
毕竟是食髓知味的身体，虽然精神上是拒绝这种侮辱式的暴力惩罚，然而韩说的前端还是在两面夹击下，不争气地苏醒。毕竟，一位是他深爱的人，另一位，是他的身体所熟悉的人。  
  
热烈之火燃到深处，嗜血的欲望愈发高涨。刘彻的手掌绞起身下人棕色的卷发，毫不留情地将他拉向自己。  
下额瞬时高高仰起成一条好看的弧线，头发被拉得生疼，仿似头皮就要剥离一样，可是身体却在这痛感之中，变得更敏感了。  
韩说并不知道，六年前，那场持续了半年的帝王专宠调教，已经将自己的身体调教得越是疼痛，越是兴奋，越是没了耻辱感。  
感受到韩说已经成功再次勃起挺立，卫青吐出花茎直起身来，小心地托着韩说的双腿，就着插入的姿势，将他慢慢翻转，面朝刘彻。  
背后之人的臂弯轻柔而坚实地托着自己，此刻韩说终于鼓足勇气抬眼，同覆在自己身上埋头苦干的男人四目相对。  
六年了，帝王也褪去了他的青涩，只是床技还是一如既往的霸道，那里也更大，令自己更痛苦。  
刘彻望着眼前瑰丽淫靡的场景。身下人双眼由于之前的疼痛而布满水泽，双腿被拉到最大分向两边，花茎挺起，随着自己抽插的动作而不断摆动。  
此情此景，如果还不能兽性大发，怕不是个男人。他俯下身，吻住那一双已被卫青蹂躏许久的唇，腿间物事加大了抽送的力度，打桩似地在火热的后穴内进出，每一下都连根没入，直顶花心，惹得韩说连连闷哼。  
韩说不断地调整角度，努力适应着帝王的猛烈进攻。花心处渐渐泛起愉悦，每次被插到底时都会顶到敏感的那里，带来全身颤栗似的酥麻，从后脑勺直达脚底心。  
“嗯……呃……嗯……”呻吟再也止不住自口中溢出。  
帝王之术，果然还是长进了。  
卫青轻柔地扳过韩说的脸，捋起他额间碎乱飘散的卷发，将他不断变得高亢的呻吟尽数封在缠绵悱恻的吻中。  
很快，韩说的前端开始溢出丝丝浊液。  
这已经不是第一次在前端没有抚慰，单靠着后穴被插到高潮，但是这一次是韩说所经历过的最颠覆，最刺激，也是最被动和无奈的一次。  
韩说的前端，爱液并不是喷薄而出，而是一小股一小股地慢慢释放，一点点从前端的小孔中溢出来。随着男人在后庭不间断地抽送，韩说不断颤抖着，高亢地尖叫着，花茎不停挺动。这一过程持续了很长时间，一直到胸前斑斑点点，马眼中再也溢不出任何液体。  
持久的高潮过程中，韩说的后面也一直不停地搅动着刘彻，火热的甬道浪潮似地不断翻滚着，拧绞着他的肉棒，似乎要将他的魂魄深深吞噬。  
当高潮袭来时，刘彻眼前闪过白光，他紧紧攥扣住韩说的臀部，将他摁向自己，痉挛着将爱液尽数射在韩说的肉穴深处。

第一章完，第二章（作者SummerXxx，专绿刘彻小组作品），阅读请点  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569767>


End file.
